Making Memories of Us
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Snapshots of Kurt and Dave's life together.  Different ratings, different genres, all Karomel, of Kurtofsky if you prefer.
1. Am I a Terrible Person?

**Okay so this is a new collection of one shots that I started called Making Memories of Us. It will just be little snapshots into Dave and Kurt's lives. Some will probably be connected but I'll let you know if they are. Hope you enjoy! **

**AM I A TERRIBLE PERSON**

"You are so beautiful," Dave whispered tracing lazy circles on his lovers bare shoulder as the first rays of sunlight peeked through the open widow of the studio flat.

"You're not hard on the eyes either," Kurt told him with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Though the same can't be said for other places," he chuckled, the last of his words becoming lost in a long yawn as he turned to gaze at the hockey player. "Good morning, baby."

"Good morning," Dave smiled leaning down to capture the man's lips in a quick kiss, delightfully surprising the other man. Dave usually held off kissing Kurt until after they'd brushed their teeth, especially if they'd engaged in as much play as they did the night before and a much as one would believe that was due to the fashionista's cleanliness obsession, it was actually due to the jock's.

Kurt was actually surprised to discover that fact about Dave when they started dating. Kurt had leaned in for a kiss one morning, only to have Dave pull back. After seeing Kurt's hurt expression, Dave explained his little quirk and assured him that it wasn't because the night before was a one night stand. The fashion designer got a man with a damn perfect smile and plenty of toothpaste kisses, so he wasn't really complaining.

"What's wrong, baby?" Dave asked finally, his soft whisper, laced with concern.

As much as Kurt would have loved to pretend like he had no idea what his lover was going on about, he couldn't. Both men had a completely open relationship with absolutely no secrets. After a huge misunderstanding caused from too many secrets between the two, involving hateful shouts from both parties and a three month split that very nearly ended the pair forever, the two were weary of keeping anything hidden from the other.

"I feel awful, Dave," he admitted, replacing the soft pillow under his head with the jock's warm chest instead. "My best friend is getting married, and as her Man of Honour, I should be the epitome of support and happiness. Yet, whenever we go to a tasting, or a fitting, or really anything to do with the wedding, I get completely overwhelmed with jealously. Why can't we have that too, Dave? We deserve to be able to exchange our vows just as much as the next couple, straight or gay. Sometimes, I just wish Finn would go with her even though I know a wedding planned by the two of them would be an absolute disaster. Finn has not one ounce of taste in his body, aside from the fact that he chose Rachel over Quinn of course. Does that make me a terrible person?"

Dave pulled the teary man up so he could craddle his face in his hands. "Kurt Hummel, you could never be a terrible person. You're far too caring. It's understandable that you're jealous. You've had our wedding planned for months and we can't go through with it because of some stupid law, but I promise you we will," Dave told him with two more kisses; one to his lips and the other to the sliver engagement band on his fiancee's finger. "All of the laws that prevent equality are well on their way to being abolished. Don't Ask, Don't Tell has already been done away with, and the others won't be far off. I swear to the God that you don't' believe in and the fashion idols that you do, once it's legal, we're sending out invitations.

Also, I think if you talk to Rachel, just let her know what's going on it that warped little head of yours, it will be better for both of you. You'll feel better to get it off your chest. Rachel _will _understand, babe. This is the girl that's been spending every birthday wish since she was seven on the possibility that her dad's could marry like anyone else. What makes you think she'd feel any different about you and I? You're her best friend and since I beat the shit out of your bro for leaving her, I've pretty much been hers. Besides, I've talked to Hiram and Leroy and the both are a little jealous too, and she's their baby girl. So, no you're not even close to being a terrible person."

"How did I manage to land myself such a wonderful man?" Kurt smiled up him as he ran his fingers though the silky hair of the other man's chest.

"I ask myself that every single day," he grinned back with a kiss to the smaller man's nose. "Now it's time to get up," he said sitting up, causing Kurt to roll off of his chest with a grunt, before stretching his arms wide with an over exaggerated yawn hoping to draw a giggle or even an eye roll from the designer. Much to his delight, this morning he was greeted with a giggle.

When Kurt made no move to get up, Dave slapped his bare ass. "Up. We need to meet up with Finn in two hours to find the tuxes." Dave wasn't ashamed of the smirk that spread across his face from hearing the man's squeak. Nor was he ashamed of the slight jump of his cock.

Kurt groaned and pulled a pillow over his face, affectively ruining any chance of Dave understanding what he was saying. He rolled his eyes at his drama queen. "Run that by my again. Maybe sans-pillow this time?"

Kurt removed the pillow and glared at his fiancee with a heavy sigh. "I said, I'm calling in sick. I'm suffering from over-exhaustion and malnutrition if anyone asks, by the way. Your fashion sense has improved far more than I ever could have even hoped for when we first started dating seven years ago. I have faith that you will something suitable that will perfectly compliment the groom and his groomsmen. I already have my tux, so I'm all set." He smiled up at him innocently. "I'm sure you and Finn will have a fantastic time behaving they the neanderthals that you both used to be. You missed out on shopping for a prom tux with Finn. It was terrible. I hated it, and I love shopping more than most teenage girls. It's going to take more than Rachel's wrath to get me to go."

"Fine," Dave smirked, a little too evilly for Kurt's taste. "You do realize that I'm not above risking any chances of dressing our future children just to spite you and find the most atrocious tux there. I'm thinking something like the one Burt wore to your parent's wedding. Periwinkle blue with a ruffle shirt and bow tie. It's not as if Finn or Rach would care, or even notice for that matter. Finn would probably even think it was cool."

Kurt gasped up at him, his eyes so comically wide, Dave couldn't help much chuckled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh you know I would. Now, I'm going to go shower," Dave shrugged, pulling off the only remaining article of clothing, a lone sock and tossing it in the hamper, on his way to the bathroom. "You coming?" he asked with a little wiggle of his ass.

Kurt threw the covers back, and shedding off his own socks, followed his man to the bathroom thankful that they had dismissed the idea of redressing last night despite the slight chill from the outside air. _Finn won't mind too much if we're a little bit late,_ he reasoned before slipping into the steaming water and Dave's waiting arms.

**Okay so that was slightly more daring than any of my other work at parts, I think. I blame the baseball game I went to last night. I sort of have a tendency to be slightly less refined after watching sports and this was written right before I went to bed. So that's my excuse. Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Thanks so much for reading.**

**Love, **

**LILAN **


	2. To Make You Feel My Love

**I absolutely love this song. I grew up listening to the Garth Brooks version and then when I heard Adele's I fell in love with it all over it again. For those of you that don't know, Bob Dylan was the one that wrote it. The song's got some big names behind it. I've actually been wanting to use this one for a while, and it just seemed to fit with Dave and Kurt. So here you are my lovely dears. I hope you all enjoy it. **

"Alright guys," Will said standing center stage in the auditorium. "You all are probably why we are performing here instead of in the choir room this week, especially because I doubt any of you have any serious choreography planned out. It's because I want all of you want to be as comfortable on stage as you are in our room, so from here on out, Fridays are in the auditorium.

"Now, this weeks challenge was to find a song to sing to one of your fellow members and portray a certain emotion not only through the lyrics, but through the emotion in your own voice as well. Who wants to go first? Speak up people, you know how hard it is to see faces up here."

"I would be happy to start us off, Mr. Shue," Rachel volunteered to the shock of none of the members, not even Dave, who had only been there a few weeks.

Will nodded and left the stage as Rachel entered. "I'm sure that you've all assumed that I would sing for Finn yet again this week. However, after much consideration I've actually decided to sing to Dave this week. When you came out, I told my dads about it and they both recounted how frightening it was for them. I just wanted to let you know that I, and I'm sure the rest of the club am so proud of you and how much you've changed this year, and that we'll always be here for you."

Dave felt tears prick his eyes and he turned to the boy next to him. "Did you know anything about this?"

Kurt shook his head. "I told Rach that I was singing for you for the same reason, but I didn't think that she'd do the same. I guess she was proud of you too. I'm so proud of you, Dave," he told him with a soft squeeze from the hand that was resting on the jock's arm.

"Thank you," Dave smiled, turning his attention to Rachel who had just starting singing.

_"You've got a friend in me. _

_You've got a friend in me. _

_When road looks rough ahead _

_And you're miles and miles from your _

_Nice warm bed_

_Just remember what your old pal said, _

_You've got a friend in me. _

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me."_

Dave couldn't help but smile at her song selection. The week before, some of the Gleeks had gotten together for a Disney Marathon where they each brought their favorite. Dave had brought Toy Story, much to the delight of the others.

_"You've got a friend in me. _

_You've got a friend in me. _

_You've got troubles, _

_I've got em true. _

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_We stick together gonna see it through._

_You've got a friend in me. _

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me." _

The club clapped enthusiastically as she finished, many of them even laughing. Brittany had seemed even more thrilled by the song choice by Dave. "Someone finally did Disney," she grinned. "Mr. Shue, can we do a whole week on Disney, pretty please?" The choir teacher shook his head with a chuckle. "We'll see, Britt."

Rachel exited the stage to take her seat in between Finn and Kurt, and Dave stood as she entered the row, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thanks, Bee." There were times when Dave wondered what would have happened if he hadn't had spent so much time at the Hummel/Hudson household the past summer, but he knew that given the chance he would never change it.

Once he came out, most of hte jocks that weren't a part of New Directions pretty much stopped talking to him. A few had even tried to beat up on him, until he showed them that while he was gay, that didn't mean he couldn't beat all their asses. Kurt had reached out to him the last week of school and since then the two had pretty much been attached at the hip. Rachel had joined the duo a few weeks into summer, and Mr. Hummel made sure that they each had a place at the dinner table whenever they wanted.

Rachel squeezed him back and placed a soft kiss to his cheek before sitting down. "Sorry about not singing to you," she told Finn.

"It's okay, Kurt's pissed at me again, so I figured this would be a good way to apologize. I usually just give him something from Smoothie King and he's happy, but this saves me seven bucks."

"What did you do this time?" Rachel chuckled, knowing that Kurt received one of his beloved smoothies at least once a week. It was actually a running joke between the two divas.

"He ruined one of my sweaters," Kurt told her, deadpanned, as Dave volunteered to go next. Kurt smiled. "Break a leg," he told him before turning back to Rachel and continuing until Dave made it up on stage. "He tried to wash one of my Burberrys in with his t-shirts. I get that he was trying to help, but that was my favorite sweater."

"I chose to sing to Kurt, because he has helped me out through every obstacle that I've come across since the end of last year, so thank you, Fancy. I chose the song because I know that you will always claim that Lady Gaga is your favorite artist but I know that you have a deep love affair for Adele and this one really worked because Bob Dylan wrote it. So…," he turned to Brad and nodded once, signaling him to begin playing.

Kurt gasped at the boy, his eyes wide. As soon as he mentioned Bob Dylan, the countertenor knew the song. It was one of his favorites and he often fell asleep listening to it on loop. Both boys knew that the other had feelings for them, and in every aspect aside from the more physical, they were practically already dating. However, neither boy had yet taken the final jump to make it official…until now anyway.

_"When the rain is blowing in your face _

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love. _

_When the evening shadows and the star appear _

_And there is no where there to dry your tears _

_I could hold you for a million years _

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

Rachel looked over to her friend and found him biting his bottom lip, unsuccessfully trying to contain a beaming grin. She grinned at him, squeezing his hand, but Kurt's eyes stayed glued to Dave who singing with such emotion that it nearly brought tears to both their eyes.

_I'd go hungry _

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_You know there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rolling see _

_And on the highway of your _

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_Yeah, I could make you happy _

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do _

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love."_

Dave smiled to his audience and exited the stage, taking a few deep breaths before he made his way back over to his seat. He knew that Kurt cared for him, but he wasn't sure if the smaller teen was ready to enter a relationship just yet. Dave had told himself that he would give him time, and he'd given him months for Kurt to make the next step, but he was unable to keep pretending that he didn't want anything more.

A final deep breath and he sat down, turning to the boy that he'd fallen in love with over the past few months. He let out a deep sigh of relief when he saw him grinning back at him. Kurt leaned over the uncomfortable armrest to capture his lips in a kiss. "Lima Bean after this?" he smiled when he pulled away.

"Of course," Dave grinned back.

Rachel couldn't hold back the little squeal of excitement and Finn shook his head with a small smile, already thinking up the big brother speech he was going to have to give Dave soon. The two boys ignored them though, favoring to smile down at their clutched hands instead.

**Does this seem kind of…off? Is so please feel free to say so. **

**Love, **

**LILAN **

**Alright, Pirates, I have a challenge for you. It was a challenge that was given to me and I've taken it and I'm challenging all of you to do it as well, and challenge all of your readers to do it too. I've pledged to comment on every story that I read, even if it's just a little smilie face. There are so many writers on this sight that are amazing, yet they don't get the appreciation that they deserve because people don't review. So, let your authors know what you think about their stories. It really doesn't take that long to review and I promise you, it brings smile to a writer's face when they know people are reading their fics and giving feedback. So, you guys in? **


	3. Huckleberry

**Hello my lovely readers. Here another update because I don't think the last one was up to par. Hopefully, this makes up for it and i'm still challenging all of you to leave a review on every story that you read not matter how long the review is or to what extent you liked the story. Let your authors know what yo are thinking. **

**HUCKLEBERRY**

**A Karomel Fic**

Kurt huddled under the teachers desk, clutching his arms around his legs, begging the tears that stung his eyes not to fall. The other children were circled around the rug where Mr. Schuester was telling a story, the loud boom of thunder that shook the classroom not seeming to bother them. No one seemed to even notice that the young Christopher Robin look a-like wasn't there. The fact that his best friend Mercedes didn't even seem to notice, made him want to cry even more. He sniffed, praying to a God that his Marmee told him about every night, that the storm would pass over soon.

"Kurt, are you okay?" someone asked with a soft touch to his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Kurt sniffed and looked up to find Dave Karofsky staring down at him, his eyes filled with concern for his friend. He shook his head and buried himself into the bigger child's arms. "I don't like the storm Davie, but it doesn't seem to bother any of the other kids." He sniffed again and wiped his eyes. "This is so silly. I'm eight years old, I shouldn't be afraid of thunder anymore."

"It's okay," Dave smiled at him, hugging him close to him. "Daddy doesn't like storms either and he's old. Mommy holds him just like this though when there's a storm, and sings a song to him. Do you want me to sing it to you?" Dave asked him.

"Yes, please," Kurt nodded, flinching when another boom shook the room.

Dave starting singing softly, so not as to attract the other students' attention. "_Baby, I'll be your Huckleberry you don't have to double dare me. If the storm gets wild and scary count on me to be right there. You're so extra ordinary, sweet like maraschino cherry. We'll grow up and we'll get married. I'm gonna be your Huckleberry." _

Kurt found himself relaxing at the soft tone of Dave's voice and the comfort of his embrace. He repeated the chorus over and over until the storm passed and Kurt squeezed him tighter for a moment before pulling away. "Thank you, Dave."

"You're welcome," he nodded. "Just come find me next time there's a storm at school, alright?"

Kurt nodded and took the hand that Dave offered him, following him back to the circle of students just as Mr. Shue was starting a new book.

A few summers later, the two were walking through the county fair, trying to decide on a ride to go on, when Dave stopped in front of a huge sign. It read 'THRILLER, only 2$ to experience the THRILL.' There was already a long line and most of the kids and teens had terrified yet excited expressions on their faces. Kurt saw the same expression on Dave's face and laughed, taking his hand. "Come on, let's get in line. I'll ride it if you will."

Dave nodded and pulled him into the ever growing line. "Kurt," he told him a few minutes later. "I think this was a bad idea. Look at those loops. I can't do that. I'll be sick. We should just go ride the teacups or something. You like the teacups don't you? You said that they remind you of the time your mom took you to Disneyland."

Kurt squeezing the other boys hand and looked up at him with a smile. "Remember when I was scared of the storm a few years back and you sang to me?" Kurt waited for Dave to nod before continuing. "That calmed me down a lot so now it's my turn to calm you down." He stood up on his tiptoes and leaned close so that only Dave could hear him singing softly. "_Baby I'll be your huckleberry you don't have to double dare me. If the ride gets wild scary, count on me to be right there. You're so extra ordinary, sweet like maraschino cherries. We'll grow up and we'll get married. I'm gonna be your Huckleberry." _

Dave smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Kurt."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Kurt," Dave asked a few minutes later. They were next up in line for the ride and he still had Kurt's soft voice repeating their song on loop in his head. "Do you really think we'll get married one day?"

"I don't know. Dad told me that gay marriage isn't legal anywhere yet, but if one day it is, I think I could picture us married."

"I think I can too," Dave nodded as the roller coaster pulled up and they were signaled to enter. One last encouraging squeeze and they were both fastened in.

"Daddy! Papa!" Ten year old Peyton hollered, running into the living room where her dads were sitting on the couch, her brothers following close behind. "We want a story."

"Oh you would?" Kurt laughed from his place on his husband's laugh. "What story would you like?"

"The one about how you and Daddy got together?" Alexander suggested crawling up on his Papa's lap.

"Are you sure that you want to hear that one again?" Dave asked. "We've told you that one so many times that I'm sure you could tell it to us just as well."

"It our favorite," their youngest, Marc told them, his words a little muddled by the two inner fingers in his mouth.

"Alright," Kurt agreed. "But Daddy tells it this time, I told it last." Peyton and Marc followed their brother's lead and cuddled up close to their fathers.

"Once upon a time in a town called Lima, there were two boys. One's name was Kurt Hummel and the other was Dave Karofksy. Now for a long time, Dave and Kurt were best friends and they always looked out for each other. However, when Dave went into high school, he started hanging out with some people that weren't very nice because he felt that being popular was very important. So, he started bullying people too. His favorite person to bully was Kurt, because you see Dave liked Kurt, and he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with that because Dave's parents and his church had always told him that was wrong.

"Anyway, for junior prom, Dave won Prom King and Kurt was voted Prom Queen as a joke. However, Kurt was brave and he stood up to the classmates that teased him and accepted the crown and went over to Dave to share the King and Queen dance. Now, everyone thought that Dave would just walk away, including Kurt, but Dave surprised everyone, even himself, by taking Kurt's hands and leading him in a dance. A year later, Dave and Kurt were prom royalty again, only this time, they were both Prom Kings and it wasn't a joke."

"You forgot about the song!" Peyton whined, tugging on her Daddy's sleeve.

"Oh right," Dave chuckled. "How could I forget about the song. I think Papa should tell this part."

Kurt thew a playful glare at his husband before continuing. "Because Kurt and Dave were part of their school's glee club, they sang at the prom. Now, when they were growing up the two had a song that they would sing to each other when they were feeling scared or down. So, for prom, they decided to sing the song as a duet."

"Can you sing it for us?" Alexander asked hopefully. "Just once before we go to bed."

"I don't know," Kurt told him. "It is getting awfully late."

"Please Papa," Marc begged, his siblings joining in as well.

"I think we can sing just one chorus," Dave smiled before beginning, Kurt joining in with a smile. _"Baby I'll be your Huckleberry, you don't have to double dare me. If the world gets wild and scary count on me to be right there. You're so extra ordinary sweet like maraschino cherry. We grew up and we got married. Now look at those three little Huckleberries."_

"That's my favorite part," Marc giggled.

"Mine too," Dave laughed scooping him up. "Now, let's get up in bed. You three have school and daycare in the morning." Kurt lifted Peyton up in his arms, as Dave scooped Alexander up in his other. Each child was carried up to their bed with a kiss to the forehead and a 'sleep tight little huckleberry'.

Once the children were in bed, Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave. "I'm so glad that you danced with me that night," he told him. "I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you and the kids."

"I know, baby," Dave whispered pulling him into a kiss. "I would be lost with you guys. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now, we should probably get to bed too," Kurt smiled, giving him another kiss and leading him into their bedroom.

**This song came up on my playlist and I wanted to do a fic for it. Sadly, I'm noticing a pattern in my recent writing. I really like the first bit and then the closures just seem too abrupt. Does it feel that way when you're reading? Please let me know. **

**Love, **

**Life is Like a Novel. **


	4. Occupational Hazards

**Okay my dear readers, I have wanted to translate this into a fic for about a week now. I've been having this dream and other similar to it for the past couple of weeks, and it's a bit nerve wracking. I usually like turning my dreams into fics, but I was a bit weary to do so with these ones. Hopefully, it turned out decent and you enjoy though.**

_They are at one of their favorite restaurants. He's surprised him with a dinner out just because. They've only just finished their second course when the familiar buzz of the walking goes off. He apologizes and turns it up so that he can listen to the location and severity of the fire. They hear dispatch ask for all men and women to make their way to a large scale fire just blocks from where they are now. He nods approval, he knows the importance of his partners job and stands up with the other tosses a few bills -more than enough for the meal and tip- on the table and the two are off. He waits by the line of police blocking off the civilians and counts the team as they go in. Nearly everyone has arrived, which is surprising because it's so close to the holidays and the department is mostly volunteer based._

_He can feel the heat of the building and can't deny the fact that it a bit welcoming on the cold night and instantly regrets these thoughts because peoples lives are being ruined worse and worse with each minute of said heat. The cackle of the quickly disintegrating building is familiar after a couple dozen practice- controlled- fires set by the department for the new trainees. He finds his man over by the truck suiting up in the standard protocol protection gear and gets as kiss to the cheek as the other man rushes past, helmet in one hand, ax in the other. He says a quick prayer and waits...and waits...and waits._

_He isn't sure how much time has actually passed by, but he knows that it feels like it's been hours, and his man still hasn't re-exited the building since rushing back in after safely rescuing two little girls from the sixth floor. He looks towards the truck and does a quick head count, realizing that everyone else has made it out relatively safely. He overhears one of the senior fighters saying that the top ten floor have completely caved in and the chances of anyone else still in the building being alive are slim to none, and it's reached the point that it's no longer safe for them to enter any more, even with the ladders. The senior member does his own head count and his face falls asking terrified, "Where's Cap?". He feels his heart sink. He can hear the team shouting into the walkies for a few seconds before he sinks to the ground, chest tight and hyperventilating._

_A hand on his back brings his attention up to the soot covered face of his man's best friend. The look of complete sorrow, regret, and sadness, tears his heart to two and he's not sure if he's actually breathing or not. He doesn't see how he can be. He feels arms wrap around her but they are all wrong. They are too short, and just the slightest bit too muscular. There are condolences and reassurances being muttered to him, but he barely hears them. All he can hear is "Where's Cap?" replaying over and over like some sort of sick mantra. He will never see him again. He will never be held in his strong, comforting arms again. Never see his smile, or hear his laugh, or singing ever again._

He awakes with a start and struggles to find his breath. There are tears falling freely down his face, and before he can even reach over to the other side of the bed to make sure the other man is still safely sleeping next to him, there are arms wrapping around him. There are kisses being pressed to his face- his nose, his cheek, his ear. "Shh, Kurt. I'm right here baby," the smooth, deep voice he's grown to love so much assures him. "I'm fine."

Kurt throws his arms around the firefighter's neck, still unable to control the tears that are still falling. "Oh thank God, Dave," he mutters, pressing himself as close as he can to the other man. He pulls him in for a kiss, needing to taste his husband's lips, before he would know that this wasn't the actual dream and the previous nightmare actuality. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." It's returned effortlessly and with a tight squeeze. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" Dave offers. He's become accustomed to Kurt's dreams. The first time the teacher had dreamed of his death, it had taken Dave nearly a half hour to calm his tears and convince the other that he was safe. When it started happening every couple of weeks, he mentioned to the other men at the hall, and most of them told him that their wives or girlfriends had the same sort of dreams. It was just one of the many sacrifices that came with being a WAG-or in this case boyfriend- to a firefighter.

Kurt shakes his head, and snuggles further into Dave's neck. "No, thanks. Just don't let go. Tonight's was worse than normal. I'm sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for caring about me," Dave tells him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He reaches to grab the remote off the night stand with one hand while keep the other wrapped tightly around his husband. After flipping through countless infomercials and soap operas, he settles it onto a fashion show that he knows Kurt enjoys and turns it just loud enough for the familiar host's voice to further comfort the smaller man. "I'm sorry that you have these dreams."

Finally, Kurt's tears have subsided and he's not holding on quite as tight. "I don't know how you do it," he tells him. "You're amazing."

"I don't really think about the fact that I could die. I just remind myself that I'm keeping others from dying. It really is harder on the partners," Dave tells him, leaning them both back so they are resting agains the pillows again.

"I don't want to lose you Dave. You're my everything."

Dave simply leans forward and placed a soft kiss against the man's lips. He can't assure him that he wouldn't die. Death is an occupational hazard, and they both know it. They both also know that because of that, it's important to enjoy the time they spend together. "I know. You're mine too. Let's just try to get back to sleep," he tells him with a yawn. "Beth's birthday party is tomorrow and you know Puck will be upset if we're late."

"Correction, he'll be upset with you. Noah doesn't get angry with me, remember?" Kurt chuckled, snuggling into Dave's side, resting his head on his chest with a yawn of his own. "Love you."

"Love you too. Night babe."

It's not even ten minutes before both men are fast asleep again, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breathing in sync and hands loosely intertwined.

**So...what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. Also, this has not been beta-read and it is very late- or rather very early.**

**Happy Holidays,  
><strong>**Life. **


End file.
